


love confession

by Shippet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Lives, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippet/pseuds/Shippet
Summary: Dean has been avoiding Cas and he doesn't know why, but he wants to know why and is trying to find out, but what if Dean tells him the trued. will he feel the same way?





	love confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fisrt destiel story and, english isn't my fisrt langues so i'm sorry if i made any mistakes. i hope you enjoy even if i made mistakes. it´s improverd

Cas is walking to Deans room. He knocks on the door and hears a come in from inside. So he walks into Dean´s room and sits down on his bed. He asks if dean can help him with the computer in the library. Still can´t work with the computer Cas? I don’t trust them! Cas answers. So Cas and Dean walk into the library and toward the computers. Cas let’s dean sit down and Dean asks what Cas was trying to do. I was trying to go to that site. What’s it called again… you something. YouTube Dean answers and he starts searching the internet. Before Cas realizes it Dean has opened YouTube for him. How did you do that? Dean closes the site and does it again. Cas leans in closer so he can see the screen better. But he doesn’t realizes that he is in Dean’s personal space. But dean does. And he is getting red. Cas doesn’t seem the notes and Follows what Dean does in the computer. After he opens up YouTube for the second time he stays quiet. But after a few minutes Cas still hasn’t moved from his spot. It is getting more awkward for Dean every second. After a few more minutes Dean says. Cas we’ve talked about this personal space. Than Cas finally seems to realizes how closes he is standing to Dean and moves. Dean can finally go back to his room. Cas got so close to Dean because he likes him and wants to stand as closes as he can. He tries to not make it awkward but that isn’t working. Cas is so lost in thoughts that he doesn’t realizes that dean is still standing in the library. Dean is looking at him. He knows he is but he can’t help it. Maybe he likes him, no he can’t he is straight… and he walks to his room as fast as he can. And almost runs into Sam. Als Dean says is sorry Sammy. and before Sam can answer Dean is in his room. 

*a few days later*

He has been avoiding Cas because he realized that he likes Cas but he doesn’t want anyone to know not even Sam. He is afraid Cas doesn´t like him the same way he likes Cas. So he tried to avoid him but that is harder than you would think. Cas sometimes even follows him. And he always tries to ask why but he doesn’t know how to tell Cas the trued. so he keeps walking away from him. Cas doesn´t know if Dean is angry at him. He hasn´t talked to Cas in a few day. Dean always walks away with a random excuse when he enters the room. He tried to talk to him about it but he always get interrupted by Sam or Dean himself. So he waits until Sam is in a library. And walks into Dean´s room and immediately asks why Dean is angry with him. Dean answers that he isn´t. After a few minutes of silence he asks then why do you walks away the minute I enters a room. Dean doesn’t answers and Cas is getting nervous because maybe it’s him but Dean doesn’t dare to tell him. Maybe he is standing to close to him or maybe he is to awkward or maybe Dean just doesn’t wants to be friends with him anymore. He realizes that they both have been quiet for a few minutes. So Cas says that he really wants to know why he keeps walking away and says that he has to tell the trued. Dean’s brain is thinking for things to say because he really doesn’t want to tell the trued. He doesn’t know how to tell Cas how he really feels. and is afraid for his reaction. want if Cas doesn't want to be more than friends. But Cas is looking so confused that he almost wants to tell him. He is looking at him with him with his intense blue eyes and he is tilting his had in that adorable way. He tries to start talking to fill the awkward tension between them, but there isn’t a word coming out of his mouth. He swallows and tries again. I th…. I think I li.. like you. I like you too Dean of course I do. I don’t mean like friends Cas. Dean knows that Cas doesn’t get it because there is the head tilt again. i… i lov.. I love yo… you. Before Dean can do anything else he gets a hug from Cas and, he whispers is him ear I love you too. Why did it take you so long to realize? Dean ends the hug and looks confused at Cas. How long has he know? I knew from the moment I met you but I didn’t accept it because I knew you wouldn’t feel the same. As much as I liked you I wanted to be in a relationship with you I needed to make the feelings go away but I didn’t know how. But now I know the feeling are mutual. They hugged again. They broke apart when they heard the door open and Sam entering the bunker. They walked to the kitchen holding hand. Sam was standing there looking at his laptop but stopped when he heard someone enter the kitchen. When he saw it where Cas and Dean he started to talk about the things he found out when he was at the library. After a while he was done talking and looked up. The minute he saw their hands he yelled I KNEW IT. Gabriel get you’re feathery ass down here you lost the bet. Gabriel appeard in the room in a few minutes later.So they finally confessed. I’m happy for you Cassie. He took a lollypop out of thin air, and put it in his mouth. Pay up Gabe you lost the bet!! Here you have your money Samantha. 

 

That evening Cas didn’t know if he should ask if he could sleep with Dean in his room. He stood in the hallway between their rooms deep in thoughts. When Dean walked out of the kitchen and to his room he saw Cas. Dean pulls Cas out of his thoughts with his question. Wat was your question? What you’re thinking about? I was thinking if it’s weird to sleep in the same room now that where together .Of course that’s not weird to ask that. Dean says .So do you wane sleep in my room or yours? Your room!! Cas says without hesitation. They curled up in Dean's bed, and Dean starts to fall asleep. Cas doesn’t have to sleep but sometimes Cas likes to sleep. Now curled up in Dean’s arms he is falling asleep to.

 

The next morning Cas wakes up earlier then Dean and he is afraid to weak him up so he lies still. He likes watching Dean sleep. He can’t do that very often but if he can he does it. He likes counting the freckles. Dean has so many of them and they are beautiful. Out of the blue Dean asks why he is starring? he answers that he wasn't he was counting his freckles. That’s the same Cas. Now where both up maybe we can go eat breakfast. The moment they walk in to the kitchen Sam asks why Cas wasn’t in his room. Because I slept in Dean’s. And did anything happen Sam asked. Dean was turning red. Cas doesn’t know why Dean is turning red and is tilting his head again. they both don't want to explain to Cas wat Sam ment so Dean and Cas go sit at the table and start eating the breakfast Sam made. They eat in silence. No one knows how to break the awkward tension. After breakfast they all get dressed but no one knew what to do because they couldn’t find a case. So they sat on the couch watching movies all day. Cas laying on Dean’s chest the entire time. When they stared watching the third movie Sam sees Cas and Dean fell asleep. So Sam puts an blanked on them and goes to his own room. When he enters his room he sees Gabriel sleeping on his bed. He curls up next to him and falls asleep faster than normal. 

 

The next morning Cas and Dean go to the kitchen to see that Sam hasn’t started with breakfast. So they walk to his room to check on him and see him curled up with Gabriel. Dean is looking at them with a big smile on his face and closes the door again. Come on Cas let’s go make breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked or if you didn't, just tell me it's welkom


End file.
